The First & The Last Confession
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Baekhyun baru saja akan kembali ke harta karunnya-meja penghangat- ketika Chanyeol datang ditengah hujan deras dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ia ingin Baekhyun memeluknya, membagi hangat tubuhnya. A ChanBaek / BaekYeol fanfic!


Title : The First & The Last Confession

Author : Phoenix Channie

Cast : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Genre : Romance, angst

Rate : **T**

Length : 1shoot

Disclaimer : ChanBaek milik SMent dan Phoenix hanya minjam. Alur dan cerita milik Phoneix!

Summary :Baekhyun baru saja akan kembali ke harta karunnya-meja penghangat- ketika Chanyeol datang ditengah hujan deras dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ia ingin Baekhyun memeluknya, membagi hangat tubuhnya. **A ChanBaek / BaekYeol fanfic!**

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, ga' sesuai EYD, Miss n Typo(s), alur nggak jelas-ngebut-kacau, OOC, author sarap, n many more.

A/N : Anyeong~ Phoenix antara tega ama enggak ngepost ff jelek ini. Satu permohonan, please jangan bunuh saya. m(_ _)m

IT'S YAOI! [MALE X MALE]

IF U DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE, DON'T READ!

NO FLAME PLEASE~

Happy Reading^^~

**The First & The Last Confession**

©Phoenix Channie

.

.

.

.

Cuaca kota Seoul bukanlah yang terbaik saat ini. Hujan mengguyur tanpa ampun, mungkin merencanakan bencana banjir bagi kota sibuk ini. Dari semua makhluk yang hidup di bumi, mungkin Baekhyun lah yang paling mengutuk kondisi cuaca saat ini. Ia hanyalah seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil yang tidak tahan akan dingin. Ia sangat benci dingin.

"Hatchi! Ugh, sial." Ia menggosok hidungnya yang memerah. Seharian ini, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalasan di meja pemanas dan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh bekunya. Selimut itu pemberian eommanya saat pulang dari Jepang. Dan sekarang, benda itu menjadi benda favoritenya setelah strawberry yang manis dan menggugah.

'_Kondisi cuaca saat ini sangat buruk. Bagi anda yang memiliki aktivitas di luar ruangan, harap berhati-hati. Ada baiknya menunda semua jadwal di luar ruangan saat ini.'_

Pip Pip

Baekhyun memencet-mencet remotenya dengan malas. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh kali, berita seperti itu muncul di televisi. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa para reporter itu terus saja memberitakan hal yang sama? Mereka bahkan memotong acara musik yang menampilkan Girls Group kesukaannya, di tengah-tengah. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu sedikit melompat dari posisi duduknya, hingga tempurung lututnya menghantam bagian dalam dari meja pemanas. Beberapa kalimat kutukan meluncur dari mulutnya seperti, _'Shit! Dammit!'_ Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang biasa mengutuk, tapi rasa sakit di lututnya menyiksa. Baekhyun yakin akan ada bekas memar disana esok. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terpincang, ia mendekati kaca jendela rumahnya. Membuka tirai berwarna putih itu agar dapat melihat lebih jelas, mobil polisi dan ambulance yang melewati rumahnya. Raungan dari sirine kedua mobil itu terlalu keras untuk ia sukai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gumamnya tanpa sadar menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Baekhyun mengamati saat kedua mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki bereyeliner itu tidak bisa menjelaskannya, entah kenapa saat ambulans itu lewat di depan rumahnya, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas. Dan setelah mobil itu menjauh, ia merasakan sesak di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Ini ganjil, mungkin Baekhyun harus segera kembali ke dalam meja penghangatnya. Beruntunglah ia tidak memiliki keperluan ke luar rumah sekarang. Ia bisa mati menggigil. Baru saja kaki langsingnya menginjak ruang tengah, suara bel memaksanya kembali ke pintu depan.

Teeet teeet teeet

"Ne, Chakaman!" ia berusaha berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara hujan, namun terdengar lebih keras dari seharusnya. Mungkin ia sedikit kesal. Orang bodoh seperti apa yang memencet bel rumah orang di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? Sebenarnya Baekhyun hendak memasang senyuman palsu pada siapa saja yang akan ditemuinya. Namun ketika ia melihat wajah di balik pintunya, Baekhyun tak segan-segan memasang wajah paling sangarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, babbo?" kalimat itu keluar dengan nada monoton dari mulutnya. Baekhyun melipat tangan diatas dada, memperhatikan lelaki tinggi dihadapannya dengan geram. Park Chanyeol, teman sedari kecilnya itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya tak ada celah yang tak tersentuh air hujan. Air menetes dari rambut dan jaketnya ke lantai.

"Aish, kajja masuk. Di luar sangat dingin." Baekhyun sadar sahabatnya ini mungkin sangat kedinginan, hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata. Karena itulah ia memilih membawa Chanyeol ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kau bisa sakit." untunglah Chanyeol sering menginap di rumahnya, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu susah-susah mencari pakain yang pas di tubuh jangkung sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun kembali menyamankan tubuhnya di bawah harta karun-meja penghangat- berharganya sambil menunggu Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja itu turun berbalutkan piyama bermotif pisang favoritnya. Lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk berteriak betapa manis dan juga tampannya Chanyeol dengan piyama itu. Ia berusaha cuek saat namja itu mendekatinya. Ia mengganti-ganti channel dengan cepat, tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya sebagai pengalihan.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dan lututnya yang malang lagi-lagi menghantam bagian bawah meja. Namun kali ini ia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya. Karena saat ini Baekhyun merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya, dan rasa terbakar di perut dan bahunya. Demi Tuhan! Tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu melingkar di perutnya, membawa tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat ke tubuh Chanyeol. Oh great, kini punggungnya terbakar. Dagu Chanyeol yang bertengger dibahunya juga tidak membantu. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak sehat, ini tidak baik, jantungnya bisa meledak.

"Baekkie..." suara baritone Chanyeol terdengar lembut dan entah bagaimana mengirim getaran ke tubuh Bekhyun, seperti tersengat listrik.

Cukup. Jantungnya akan meledak!

"C-Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas, tubuhmu dingin. Masuk saja ke meja ini, lebih hangat." Untunglah Chanyeol mau melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun tak yakin jantungnya bisa bertahan jika mereka berada pada posisi itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi, ia sedikit kecewa juga pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia menyukai sensasi aneh dan rasa terbakar saat Chanyeol memeluknya. Namun jantung bodohnya mengganggu. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari berat di lengannya.

"Baekkie dingin." Suara Chanyeol yang lebih mirip desisan itu membawa Baekhyun kembali dari pemikirannya. Namja itu memeluk lengannya, menatapnya dengan mata sendu. Lelaki lebih tua diantara keduanya itu tahu apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya ini. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun, meminta Baekhyun membagi hangat tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak tahu apakah jantungnya siap? Ia takut terasa akan meledak seperti tadi. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendongak untuk menatap wajah memohon sahabatnya.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya menyerah, membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan darah kembali mengalir ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia berjengit merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dengan begitu mudahnya. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas pahanya. Memindahkan selimut di punggung Baekhyun ke punggungnya sendiri. Kemudian membalutkannya ke tubuh mereka.

"C-Channie, apa kau lapar? Biar kubuatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan." Baekhyun berharap bisa mendapat jeda dari hal ini. Seberapapun ia menyukai bagaimana dada Chanyeol menempel di punggungnya, dan seberapapun ia menyukai sengatan dari tangan besar Chanyeol di perutnya; hanya saja, semuanya terlalu aaaaaaaargh! Namun sayang, sahabatnya ini tak mau kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun tenggelam dalam dekapan yang membuatnya sesak.

"Ssttt, biarkan seperti ini saja."

Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Kini nafas namja Park itu menggelitik spot di antara bahu dan telinganya, tepat di spot sensitive Baekhyun. Ia menggeliat tak tenang, Bakhyun sangat lemah di bagian itu.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri yang dengan tidak tahu malunya mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang tidak diinginkan. Salahkan saja bibir Chanyeol yang –entah sengaja atau tidak- menyentuh spotnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini? Ia bisa merasakan telinganya yang memanas, pasti sekarang juga memerah. Mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan warna tomat, bahkan kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Mi-mian, aku- itu-" Baekhyun berhenti di tengah kalimatnya, ia tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan benar saat ini. Jadi ia memutuskan menyerah pada kesunyian yang diisi suara hujan di atap dan terasnya.

"Baekkie..."

"Hump?" gumamnya. Takut jika membuka mulut, suara yang tak diinginkan itu akan keluar lagi. Mengingat lagi-lagi nafas Chanyeol menerpa kulit lehernya. Namun kali ini lebih memalukan. Baekhyun berteriak seperti seorang gadis, ketika Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan. Baekhyun bisa mati dalam rasa malu, jadi ia menunduk. Sekarang Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah tomatnya secara jelas. Seakan belum cukup menyaksikan warna merah yang memalukan di wajah Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya hingga mata mereka sejajar. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya sendiri –kebiasaan saat gugup. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, seperti berusaha membaca apapun yang tengah dipikirkannya. _'Kumohon jangan!'_ batin Baekhyun yang termakan pikirannya sendiri.

"Baekkie, kau tahu?" Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak benar-benar sedang bertanya saat ini, jadi ia menunggu. "Kau adalah temanku, hyungku, dan hampir seluruh hidupku kuhabiskan bersamamu. Kurasa, kau sudah tahu semua tentangku, begitu juga aku yang tahu semua tentangmu. Tapi... ada satu hal yang baik kau maupun aku, masing-masing belum mengetahuinya..." pada kalimat ini Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya. Hal apa yang mungkin masih belum ia dan Chanyeol ketahui? Bukankah itu hampir mustahil, mengingat mereka tak terpisahkan.

"Belum mengetahui apa, Channie?" tanyanya.

"Biar kucari tahu."

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun merasakan nafas Chanyeol menerpa bibirnya hingga benar-benar menyentuhnya. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu membulatkan matanya, memproses dalam otaknya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol menjauh, menatap mata Baekhyun hanya untuk memiringkan kepala dan mempertemukan kembali bibir dinginnya dengan bibir hangat dan lembut milik Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik disetiap pergerakan bibir Chanyeol.

"Nghhh ahn..." Baekhyun tak menolak, juga tak membalas. Hanya lenguhannya yang ia gunakan sebagai respon atas perlakuan yang diterimanya.

Namun, ketika ciuman itu terasa lebih intens, ditambah dengan tangan Chanyeol yang bergeriliya di pinggang kecilnya; Baekhyun mengikuti nalurinya. Ia mulai membalas lumatan hangat dan lembut di bibirnya, dengan mengemut bibir atas Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu sepertinya menyukai hal ini, terbukti dengan erangan yang keluar di tengah perpagutan bibir mereka. Tangan besarnya menarik Baekhyun mendekat, membuat dada mereka saling menempel dengan spasi yang tak terlihat lagi. Chanyeol memberi gigitan lembut pada bibir bawah namja bereyeliner itu, membuatnya mendesah dan dengan senang hati memberikan akses bagi lidah dingin Chanyeol.

"Ahmmm Channiehh~" desahan mengalun indah dari bibir cherry-nya. Chanyeol menginvansi seluruh sudut dalam goa hangatnya, tak meninggalkan celah sedikitpun untuk di tinggalkan. Lidah itu begitu pintar membuat Baekhyun merasa panas, hanya dengan sekali jilatan di langit-langitnya. Baekhyun secara insting mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang Chanyeol. Membawa keduanya dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin memanas. Hingga Baekhyun mencapai batasnya, namja jangkung itupun menjauh. Memberikan kesempatan untuk namja manis itu bernafas.

Namja tampan itu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Mata indahnya yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis, setengah terbuka. Hidung kecilnya memerah di ujung, terlihat lucu. Bibir cherrynya yang mungil terlihat bengkak dan basah. Kulit pucatnya berubah menjadi pink yang menghiasi wajah kecilnya.

'_**Cantik.'**_

"Kurasa aku tahu."

"Tahu apa?" sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Chanyeol, dari cara mata bulat itu menatapnya dalam dan tersirat...

"Nan saranghamnida~" –cinta.

"Nado saranghae~" kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, dan wajah tampannya sekali lagi mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu tertawa kecil olehnya, dan balas mengecup berkali-kali.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan saat ini. Bebannya selama 22 tahun ini hilang bersama ciuman mereka. Chanyeol mulai menciumi rahangnya, lalu turun ke spot diantara leher dan bahunya. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol menjilati dan mengemut bagian itu, membuatnya bergetar. Ia mencengkram bahu kekar itu saat merasakan gigi Chanyeol menggigit spotnya. Setelah menjilatinya dan bergumam _'mianhae'_ berkali-kali, namja Park itu mengangkat wajahnya, mencuri kecupan di bibir merah menggoda itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" ujar Baekhyun sedikit kesal, memukul bahu Chanyeol cukup keras. Namja tampan itu memeluknya seraya bergumam.

"Menandakan kau tidak bermimpi~"

Baekhyun kembali memukulnya pelan di punggung, seraya berkata _'Babbo!'_ Namun wajah tersenyumnya menyatakan ia tak bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun merasa kantuk mulai meyerangnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menggumamkan lullabay dari nafasnya. Menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengantar Baekhyun kealam bawah sadarnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, ia mendengar Chanyeol membisikkan kata _'saranghae'_, kemudian mengecup keningnya. Hari itu, Baekhyun bermimpi melakukan kencan di taman hiburan bawah laut yang selalu ia idamkan bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh nada dering ponselnya. Ia bersumpah akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Dengan malas ia menjangkau ponselnya diatas mrja nakas. Ia mengerang saat melihat gambar Kyungsoo di layarnya. Pasti dongsaeng –yang lebih mirip eomma- Chanyeol ini, khawatir berlebihan lagi. Padahal Chanyeol hanya menginap di rumah sahabatnya, ralat, di rumah namjachingunya.

"Yeobsseyeo Kyungie? Kau tidak usah khawatir, Cha– "

Telpon seluler di tangan namja mungil itu jatuh dan hancur di lantai. Baterai dan casingnya terpencar. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kasur kosong di sebelahnya. Meloncat dari kasurnya, ia menjelajahi setiap sudut dalam rumahnya. Namun tak berhasil mennemukan yang ia cari. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berkendara ke kediaman keluarga Park.

Perkarangan rumah mewah itu dipenuhi banyak mobil yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Beberapa orang berbincang diluar, mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghakimi akan penampilannya yang dianggap tidak sopan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia menerobos kumpulan orang berjas itu menuju rumah kekasihnya. Dalam keadaan bingung dan pikiran yang hanya tertuju pada satu nama, Baekhyun berhasil menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang menangis dipelukan Jongin. Ia berlari, menarik Kyungsoo dari pelukan namja tan itu, mengguncang-guncang tubuh rapuh itu.

"Kyungsoo, katakan kau hanya bercanda. Katakan bahwa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Katakan–" sebelum Baekhyun sempat melanjutkan pembantahannya lagi, Kyungsoo menyela dengan suara yang serak karena tangis.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa hyung. Hiks hiks... Kemarin, Chanyeol hyung bilang, ia ingin keluar. Hiks, aku sudah melarangnya karena diluar hujan. T-tapi, dia bilang ini adalah hal penting, d-dia akan menyampaikan sesuatu pada orang yang spesial. Ia sudah menuggu lama. Tapi- hiks-mobil- Chanyeol hyung- Hiks hiks hiks." Kyungsoo kembali menangis lebih keras, untunglah Jongin disana membantunya agar tetap berdiri. Sementara Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

'_**Baekkie, besok jam 4 sore, kutunggu di kedai es krim Miyoung ahjuma, ne? Jangan lupa!'**_

_** 'Apa? Sekarang musim hujan babbo! Memangnya kau mau apa, eoh?'**_

_** 'Pokoknya kau harus datang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.'**_

_** 'Kalau begitu bicara sekarang saja, Yeollie.'**_

_** 'S-shirro, besok saja! Sekarang aku belum bisa.'**_

_** 'Apanya yang belum bisa? Sudah, pokoknya aku tidak mau keluar disaat hu- YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?!'**_

_** 'Ini, aku sudah membuat alarm jam 2, agar kau bisa berdandan sepuasmu. Pokoknya kau harus datang, jika tidak, kau bukan sahabatku lagi, Byun Baekhyun!'**_

_** 'Aish sincha! Arra arra, aku akan pergi. Dasar pemaksa!'**_

_ Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingat, dan kemarin hujan sangat deras, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar alarm ponselnya yang ia tinggakan di dalam kamar._

"Tidak mungkin..."

Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia memberi Baekhyun sebuah anggukan; membimbing Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam pergelangan Baekhyun dan sebelah lagi memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah peti, dan membiarkan Baekhyun melihatnya.

"A-a-an- andwae..." Baekhyun jatuh di lututnya, air mata mengalir deras dari mata kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa percaya ini. Ia tidak mau percaya bahwa, kekasihnya –Park Chanyeol, tengah berbaring di peti cokelat itu. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja hitam yang pas dengan postur tingginya. Matanya tertutup dengan kulit yang sangat pucat. Bibir tebalnya yang baru semalam menempel di bibir Baekhyun, terlihat pucat.

Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar mencoba menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Ia tersedak oleh tangisnya sendiri saat merasakan kulit itu sangat dingin, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Chanyeol yang ia kenal adalah, Chanyeol yang hangat dan suka tertawa lebar. Ini bukanlah Chanyeolnya, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Ia akan menghapus air matanya, memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dan berkata _**'Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku disini, Baekkie. Aku disini.'**_

"A-andwae, Jongin siapa namja ini? Dimana Chanyeolku? Kyungsoo dimana Channieku? Katakan dimana Chanyeolku?!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi, namun tak ada seorangpun yang mau memberitahu padanya dimana Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mau memberitahunya, ia malah semakin menangis dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo dimana Chanyeolku?!" sebelum Baekhyun berbuat keributan lebih jauh, salah seorang namja berbaju hitam datang menghampirinya, memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun berharap orang itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak tercium seperti Chanyeol. Ia adalah Luhan yang menangis, dan berusaha memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat. Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Tidak lepaskan aku! Luhan, lepas!" Baekhyun berusaha berontak dari dekapan temannya. Ia memukul-mukul punggung Luhan dengan kuat, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeolnya kembali. Luhan terus saja mendekapnya dan mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun yang tak berhenti berontak.

"Sttt tenanglah, aku disini. Aku disini, Baekkie."

_** 'Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku disini, Baekkie. Aku disini.'**_

"Tenanglah, Baekkie..." Baekhyun sudah berhenti berontak, ia terdiam dalam pelukan hangat dari temannya itu. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat, hingga pada akhirnya suara tangis memilukan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Walaupun ia tidak ingin mempercayainya, seberapa keraspun ia membantah bahwa yang berbaring di peti itu bukan Chanyeolnya. Tapi, ia tahu, bahwa namja tampan berwajah pucat yang berbaring di peti itu adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya, temannya, dongsaengnya, dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Sehun, Luhan ge." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya. Tadi ia pingsan di rumah duka keluarga Park, dan pasangan baik hati inilah yang mengantarnya pulang. Kyungsoo melarang Baekhyun beristirahat di kamar Chanyeol, ia khawatir Baekhyun akan sedih lagi.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Luhan berlari keluar dari mobilnya, menyentuh sesuatu di bahu Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Baekkie, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan bertidak bodoh atau ceroboh, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, wajahnya masih sendu dan basah. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke kamarnya dan segera tidur. Kemudian bangun dan semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Baekhyun ingin segera bangun.

"Oh ya Baekkie, beri obat pada memar di lehermu. Jaga diri." Ujar Luhan sebelum mobil Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya.

_** 'Memar?'**_

Baekhyun memacu kakinya ke dalam kamar, berhenti di hadapan kaca besar disana. Ia dapat melihat bekas memar berwarna biru keunguan diantara leher dan bahunya. Spot sensitivenya, tempat dimana Chanyeol memberinya kissmark semalam.

_** 'Kenapa kau lakukan itu?'**_

_** 'Menandakan kau tidak bermimpi~' **_

_** 'Saranghae~'**_

"Hiks hiks hiks babbo, aku lebih suka kalau ini mimpi!" Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia merasa semua tenaganya terkuras habis, hingga kakinya tak sanggup berdiri. Padahal baru kemarin malam mereka saling menyatakan perasaan dan pagi ini ia ditinggalkan?

Tidak, Chanyeol bukannya ingin menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak bermimpi dan Chanyeol memang sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi, Chanyeol ingin memberi tahunya, bahwa namja jangkung itu memang mencintainya. Chanyeol datang untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu segera beranjak ke atas kasurnya, sebelum ia pingsan lagi. Matanya mendapati bantal berbentuk strawberry pemberian Chanyeol. Ia ingat, sebulan yang lalu namja Park itu memberikannya dengan pipi yang memanas.

_** 'Jadilah sahabatku, dan jadilah... ah ahni, jadilah sahabatku selamanya!'**_

"... _–namjachinguku._" Baekhyun membawa bantal itu ke dadanya, memeluk begitu erat.

"T-tentu saja aku mau, kau adalah namjachinguku, Channie. Nan saranghanda." Itulah yang akan ia ucapkan jika Chanyeol mengungkapkannya waktu itu. Baekhyun tak tahu, sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Ia tak menyangka masih ada yang tersisa dan membasahi bantal itu. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi saat ini sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata berada di hadapannya. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan tangan semunya, mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum lenyap tak bersisa.

'_**Tidak apa-apa, tenanglah. Aku disini, Baekkie. Aku disini.'**_

**END**

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Channie~ T-T *mewek 7 hari 7 malam*

Mian telah membuat ff kayak gini! Habis, habis, Phoenix lagi melow-melow miaw gitu. :( *digorok Baek*

Baek: Yeollie! Hiks hiks... *peluk Chanyeol*

Chan: Cup cup, aku masih hidup kok, Baekkie chagie~ *deathglare Phoenix* + *lempar samurai*

P: *metong*

Readersnim, ayo ayo review~ saya ingin mendengar pendapat readersnim... QWQ


End file.
